Survivor: Aruba
|next_season = Survivor: Nauru }} Survivor: Aruba is the first season of Infinite Survivor. player beat player after 39 days of playing in a # Jury Vote. Production Production for this season began January 6th, and ran until date. The location of Aruba was chosen over other bids from Kerala, Tonga, and Tokelau. Casting concluded shortly after, and applications were narrowed down to 16 contestants to battle for the title of Sole Survivor. Twists *'Hidden Immunity Idol:' There will be 1 Hidden Immunity Idol in the premerge and one in the merge. *'Voodoo Idol:' *'Mystery Challenge:' The contestants were given the chance to participate in a challenge within minutes of the game starting. *'Schoolyard Pick:' Unlike other seasons where the hosts pre-select the contestants' tribe affiliations, this season had the contestants choose their own tribemates. The winners of the Mystery Challenge, Cool and Utah, became captains that alternated in deciding the members of their respective tribe until no one remained. Cool became the captain of and Utah became the captain of . *'Captain Swap:' Once the tribes were decided, the captains were informed that they would be switching tribes, and had to choose one person to accompany them. Cool chose Octo to come with him to , and Utah chose Gabe to come with him to . *'Public Tribal:' After two eliminations, both tribes were tasked with publicly voting out one of their own. Wolfe was voted off of and BB was voted off of . *'Auxiliary Tribe': Once the tribes had finished the public tribal, the individuals voted off were informed that they would be forming the new a new tribe, , and had to choose one person to accompany them. Wolfe chose Potato, and BB chose Gabe. An auxiliary tribe was thus introduced into the game. *'Mystery Chests:' After winning the fourth immunity/reward challenge, and had the chance to choose a hidden immunity idol clue or a mystery chest as their reward. Both tribes opted for the chest, which they then collectively decide to award to one of their members. *'Personal vs. Public Gain:' At the fifth reward/immunity challenge, members from all three tribes had the choice between playing in a challenge that aided their tribe (immunity) or a challenge that aided themselves (reward). The highest scorer in the challenge for personal gain was player, and s/he won reward. *'Tribe Swap:' The tribes will be swapped sometime in the game, in the premerge. Contestants } | rowspan="5" |1st Voted Out Day 3 |5 |- |'Ika' | | |2nd Voted Out Day 6 |5 |- |'Nika' | | | |3rd Voted Out Day 9 |3 |- |'BB' | | | |4th Voted Out Day 12 |9 |- |'Wolfe' | | | |5th Voted Out Day 15 |8 |- |'Cool' | | | |colspan="1" rowspan="11" |6th Voted Out 1st Juror Day 18 |10 |- |'Nick' | | | |7th Voted Out 2nd Juror Day 21 |6 |- |'Gabe' | | | |8th Voted Out 3rd Juror Day 24 |6 |- |'Octo' | | | |9th Voted Out 4th Juror Day 27 |6 |- |'Utah' | | | |10th Voted Out 5th Juror Day 30 |6 |- |'Cody' | | | |11th Voted Out 6th Juror Day 33 |2 |- |'Sab' | | | |12th Voted Out 7th Juror Day 33 |5 |- |'Potato' | | | |Medically Evacuated Day 35 |1 |- |'Eli' | | | | |6 |- |'James' | | | | |3 |- |'Ted' | | | | |8 |} Episode Guide Voting History } | Ted | | - | | - | | - | - | | | | | | | | rowspan="4" |- | | James | - | | - | | - | - | - | | | | | | | |- | | Eli | | - | | - | | - | - | | | | | | | |- | | Potato | - | | - | | - | | | | | | | | | | colspan="3" |- | | Sab | - | | - | | - | - | - | | | | | | | | colspan="2" | | |- | | Cody | - | | - | | - | - | - | | | | | | | colspan="3" | | |- | | Utah | | - | | - | | - | - | | | | | | colspan="4" | | |- | | Octo | - | | - | | - | - | - | | | | | colspan="5" | | |- | | Gabe | | - | | - | - | | | | | | colspan="6" | | |- | | Nick | | - | | - | | - | - | | | colspan="7" | | |- | | Cool | - | | - | | - | - | - | | colspan="8" | | |- | | Wolfe | - | | - | | - | | | colspan="11" |- | | BB | | - | | - | - | | colspan="12" |- | | Nika | | - | | - | | colspan="13" |- | | Ika | — | | colspan="16" |- | | Matt | | colspan="17" |}